


It's Complicated

by MarvelSpacePrincess



Category: Comics-fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSpacePrincess/pseuds/MarvelSpacePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill has always had a thing for Gamora since the day he met her, but she will never give him a chance. The two end up in an awkward situation which leads them into a chain reaction of events while being separated from their friends. They have to constantly escape and fight to survive. During it all, they bond and get to know each other a lot better than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dangers of Vodka and a Mix Tape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time putting my story on this site. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave a comment.

The Guardians arrived at an unknown planet and make their way off the ship.   
"There it is. The best bar in the freakin' galaxy. The drinks are the best out there. Believe me. You won't be disappointed!" Rocket said as he led the way.  
Gamora saw how many people were at the bar and decided she didn't want to go with them.  
"Aww. C'mon now! You can't just miss out on an opportunity like this! We've all been working too hard and could use a drink and let me tell you, this is the best place to get a good drink." Rocket insisted.  
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
"You see? Even Groot wants you to come!" Rocket said.  
The four of them looked at Gamora with pleading eyes, waiting for an answer.  
"Ok. Fine. I'll go." she said.  
As the gang went to the bar, Peter Quill walked beside Gamora. She knew that any moment he would attempt to flirt with her.  
"You know.", he began. "I could buy you your drink, if you want."  
"No, thank you." Gamora responded.  
Peter looked over and saw Rocket snickering.   
"And just what do you think is so funny?" Peter asked.  
"Honestly.", Rocket began. "I don't even know why you still try. She's way out of your league and it's obvious she doesn't want to start a relationship."

Peter thought about what he said and realized that maybe Rocket was right. Ever since he met her, all he's done is flirt with her, but she always pushed him away. Even after everything they've been through, him saving her life and all, she didn't show interest in him. He then thought that maybe he should give up. There's no way they'd end up together.

When the gang entered the bar, they took their seats while Rocket ordered first. A group of aliens looked at Gamora and kept giving her mean looks.  
"Why are they looking at us like that?" Drax asked.  
"They're not looking at you guys. Just me." Gamora said under her breath.  
An alien from the group stood up and made his way over to them. He was bigger than Drax, an orange color and had a buzz cut.   
"You've got something to say?" Gamora asked.  
"I've waited for this moment." the alien said as he took out a sword.  
The Guardians prepared to fight.   
"What's your deal?" Rocket asked while holding a gun to him.  
"This....this whore, killed my twin brother and stole his money!" the alien said.  
The Guardians lowered their weapons and looked at Gamora. She had a look of guilt upon her face and didn't know what to say.  
"People like you make me sick. Tell me, how is it that someone like you can look in the mirror every morning knowing you're a cold-blooded killer? You are responsible for the death of not only my brother, but many more innocent lives. I ought to kill you right now!" the alien said.  
The bar was quiet because all eyes were on them. Gamora didn't know what to say. Peter then got in front of the alien.  
"That may be what you think of her, but she helped save billions of people. She's a hero. Without her help, we all wouldn't be here right now!" Peter said.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Peter Jason Quill." another alien said.  
At that moment, some of the aliens in the bar laughed because they all knew who he was.   
"Look at him taking up for Gamora." an alien began. "Is she the new flavor of the week?"   
The aliens laughed knowing Peter was a player. He's been with many female aliens and had somewhat of a reputation. Gamora couldn't be there any longer, so she told her friends that she'd be on the ship if they needed her. 

 

Peter felt bad for Gamora and decided to bring a bottle of vodka and two glasses to the ship.   
"Gamora!" he called for her.  
He then heard something break and quickly ran to see what it was. It was Gamora in her bunker destroying her stuff. Peter put the glasses and vodka down so he could calm her down. They both sat on the floor and Gamora took a deep breath. There was an awkward silence between them but then Peter said, "I brought you some vodka." while offering her a glass. At first, Gamora didn't want to take it, but changed her mind. The two of them drank and began to talk. Gamora explained to Peter about how difficult is was for her to become good and that she is still filled with guilt for all of the bad things she's done. She tells him that even though she's trying to start a new path, her past still haunts her.

Peter sat and listened to her while they drank more vodka. He started to cheer her up by telling her fables of Earth. Time started to pass and soon, they were dancing to "Hooked on a feeling" on Peter's mix tape. By this point, they were both obviously drunk, but they enjoyed each other's company. Minutes later, they were slow dancing to, "I'm not in love". Their arms were around each other and they slowly danced to the beat. Gamora looked into Peter's eyes and gave him a gentle kiss. He kissed her back and before they knew it, they were making out against the wall. Peter removed his jacket and the song continued to play from his Walkman.

 

The next morning, Peter woke up from a good sleep. As his vision cleared up, he noticed that his pants and an empty vodka bottle were on the floor. He turned over and saw Gamora sound asleep next to him. At that moment, Peter had multiple feelings about the situation, but the one feeling that conquered the others was panic. He quietly got out of bed and started to put his pants on. Trying to not make any sudden movements, he accidentally stepped in the empty vodka bottle. Gamora woke up quickly and saw Peter shocked and without his shirt.  
"I know this looks bad, but...." he began.  
Gamora noticed the empty vodka bottle and her clothes in the corner. She then looked at Peter who looked more scared than she'd ever seen him before. Gamora let out and angry scream so loud, it could be heard outside the ship. 

 

Drax, Rocket and Groot woke up and came rushing out of their bunkers. The three of them went to Gamora's bunker and saw her hurrying out of the room with Peter following her. They watched the two of them yell at each other and Gamora got off the ship. After she left, Peter went to get his shirt.  
"What happened?" Drax asked.  
Rocket notices the empty vodka bottle and the fact that Peter is shirtless. He then grows a sly grin.  
"You didn't...." he said.  
"I did." Peter said looking ashamed as he put his shirt on. He calls after Gamora, trying to follow her.  
"I am Groot." said Groot.  
Rocket chuckles then says, "I know, right?"


	2. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Here's chapter 2 and feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think. :)

Gamora is still angry and needs time to think to herself as she walks alone outside.  Drax, Rocket and Groot are peeking through the window of the ship. They see Peter try to talk to Gamora, but she yells at him while he tries to explain and she angrily walks away from him.

"He's coming!" Rocket says as Peter starts walking back.  
The three of them act as if they weren't watching when Peter enters the ship.   
"So, Quill. I was wondering if I could have your Walkman after you die." Rocket asks in a sarcastic tone.  
"Shut up!" Peter says as he sits down.  
Theres an awkward silence and Peter notices Drax is holding back a smile.   
"You've got something to say?" Peter asked.  
"Yeah. I do....Can you explain to me, how is it that you're still alive?" Drax asks.  
Rocket then bursts into laughter while Groot grows a huge smile.   
Peter's face starts to turn red as he waits for Rocket to finish laughing.  
"You finished?" he asks.  
"Yeah....I'm done." Rocket says as he catches his breath.   
"I am Groot." says Groot.  
"I was thinking the same thing!" Rocket chuckles.  
"I know he's talking about me. What did he say?" Peter asks.  
"You heard him, he said, "I am Groot." Rocket chuckles.  
Peter grows frustrated and gets up to get his space mask.  
"Where are you going?" Drax asks.  
"You mean where are we going?" Peter said.  
"Whoa, whoa! What do you mean, we? The three of us had no part in this situation. If she chooses to rip out your spleen, that's all on you." Rocket says.  
"I am Groot." Groot says.  
Rocket then rolls his eyes and grabs his gun.

 

Later on, Gamora is walking in a market place filled with merchants. She takes a seat and watches the people roam about. A little girl walks up to her.  
"Have you seen my family?" she asks.  
"No. I haven't sweetie." Gamora says.  
The girl sits on the bench beside her.  
"You look very pretty." The girl says.  
"Thank you." Gamora responds.  
"Where's your family?" the girl asks.  
"I don't have one." Gamora answers.  
There is a silent moment between them, but the girl wants to speak more.  
"You know, you could get a family anytime you want." the girl says.  
"I know, but it's not that easy." Gamora says with a smile.  
"Don't worry.", the girl began. "You just have to make the first step."  
Gamora looked at the girl and thought about what she said.  
The girl sees her family and runs over to them. She hugs her mother and father. Her mother seemed to be holding a baby in her arms and smiling. As she walks away with her family, she waves at Gamora with a smile.

 

Peter, Drax, Rocket and Groot arrived at the marketplace. They search everywhere, but can't find Gamora.  
"She couldn't have gone too far." Drax said.  
"You really messed up this time Quill." Rocket said while sitting on Groot's shoulder.  
"You know Rocket, I'm getting real sick of your crap!" Peter said angrily.  
"My crap? I'm not the one who got drunk with Gamora and banged her! In fact,....that's the only way you'd have a chance to bang her!" Rocket snapped back.  
Peter turned around and punched Rocket off of Groot. Realizing what he did, he started to back away. Rocket got up and knocked the dirt off of his clothes.  
"What the hell?!....You did not just punch me in the face! That did it!" Rocket said.   
He ran towards Peter, but Groot picked him up before he could attack. Rocket tried to break free and cursed under his breath.   
"I'm gonna kill him!....Thinking he can punch me in the face. I'm gonna kick his ass!" he yelled as he tried to escape Groot's grip.  
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
"What are you talking about? I was not out of line!" Rocket argued.  
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
"Oh, so I'm in the wrong? Who's side are you on?" Rocket said angrily.  
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
Rocket looked at Groot for a moment after hearing what he told him.  
"Fine. Ok? I won't mess him up. Just put me down." Rocket said.  
Groot put him down and Rocket grabbed his gun in anger.  
"I am Groot." Groot told Rocket.  
Rocket rolled his eyes and looked at Peter.   
"I'm sorry." Rocket mumbled under his breath.  
Peter smiled and gave Groot a pat on the back.  
"Thanks, Groot." he said.

 

Minutes later, a huge space craft hovered above the market place. Aliens came down and started wreaking havoc among the civilians. The guys start fighting them off and while doing so, Peter sees Gamora in the distance fighting them off as well.  
"Guys. I found her!" he said as he ran to her.  
Gamora noticed Peter showed up beside her and rolled her eyes as she continued to fight the aliens.   
"Um....I know this is a bad time, but we need to talk." Peter said.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Gamora said as she kicked an alien.  
"What do these guys want?" Peter asked.  
"Like I would know?" Gamora responded.

Soon a huge net fell above them and they tried to find a way out. The net started to lift towards the spaceship and they called called out to their friends.  
Drax told Rocket and Groot that Peter and Gamora were trapped. Just as they went to help them, Drax and Rocket were stunned with a ray gun that made them loose feeling in their nerves. Groot tried to hurry, but was stunned as well. The aliens then started to fly back up to the spaceship. Rocket is angry that he can't move and curses at the aliens as they fly away. Within moments, the ship leaves. When Peter and Gamora get aboard the ship, they try to fight their way out the net, but they both get stunned.


	3. Old Enemies

Gamora wakes up in a cell with her hands tied behind her back. Across from her, she sees Peter in the same situation. He sees that she's awake and smiles, but Gamora kicks him in the face.   
"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked.  
"That's for last night! That kick is only the beginning of what's coming to you!" Gamora said angrily.  
"Are you serious?", Peter began. "You can't just blame only me for that! We both were very drunk and whether you want to admit it or not, you're just as responsible for everything that happened."  
As the two of them sat across from each other, they exchanged angry looks.

 

Back at the marketplace, Drax, Rocket and Groot started to regain feeling in their nerves. They slowly started to get up.   
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
"What do you think?....No! I am not ok! We were doing just fine fighting those guys off and then they decide to freakin' stun us with a taser so they could get away? Hell no! That was such a punk move!....I swear, when I get my hands on them, they're gonna wish they never pissed me off!" Rocket yelled as he grabbed his gun.  
"We have to get back to the ship and find them. They took Gamora and Quill." Drax said.  
"Oh, We're going to find them, alright and when we do, it's rematch time!" Rocket said as he climbed onto Groot's shoulder.

 

Back in the cell, Gamora stood up and tried to untie her hands from behind her back, but couldn't manage to do it.  
"I've already tried. It's hopeless. These are some serious knots. What's worse, is that you can't see what you're doing." Peter said as he sat on the floor.  
Gamora gave him a mean look when suddenly, they both started to hear footsteps coming their way. The person came to the cell and they were shocked to see it was Nebula.  
"Hello sis." she said sarcastically.  
"What do you want with me?" Gamora asked angrily.  
"Father wants a word with you. He hasn't seemed too pleased with your choices lately." Nebula said.  
The two sisters looked at each other filled with rage.  
"Um....well, not to sound like a wimp or anything, but if that's the case, can you let me go?" Peter asked awkwardly.  
Gamora looked at him with anger.  
"Thanos wants you as well." said Nebula.  
"Why the heck does he need me?" Peter asked.  
"He's still angry that you ruined his plans and killed Ronin!" Nebula explained.   
Peter then got very scared because the most dangerous man in the galaxy wanted him dead.  
Nebula looked at Gamora once again and left.

Gamora kicked the wall and screamed in anger. Peter looked like he was about to go into a panic attack.   
"We have to get out of here!" Gamora yelled.  
"Wait! I've got a plan.", Peter began as he stood up. "We turn back to back and untie each other. Believe me! It should work."  
Gamora had nothing to lose so she went to Peter and turned around.  
"I'll go first." he said as he attempted to untie Gamora's hands.  
While doing so, he accidentally touched Gamora's butt. She angrily kicked his calve muscle. Peter took a moment and experienced his pain.  
"Didn't you already touch my butt enough, last night?" Gamora said angrily under her breath.  
"Well, actually...." Peter began with a smirk.  
"Just untie me already!" Gamora interrupted.  
"Ok." Peter said as he hurried.  
He was finally able to do so and was proud of his success.   
"Great! Now you untie me!" Peter said.  
"Wait." Gamora said as she tied her loose rope into a loop.  
"What are you doing?" Peter asked.  
"I'm going to use this to pull that latch." Gamora explained.  
She carefully moved the rope until she was finally able to open the cell.   
"Yes! Now untie me!" Peter said.  
"C'mon!" Gamora said as she and Peter moved out of the cell.  
Soon, Peter tripped and an alarm went off.   
"Crap!" he yelled.   
Gamora helped him up and they found their weapons. She then untied Peter's hands when they heard footsteps running to them. Peter smiled when his hands were free and he found his Walkman. As they ran down the halls, the alarm continued loudly. Members of Nebula's crew showed up around the corner and the two of them fought them off.   
"Gamora! I found a pod!" Peter said.   
Gamora climbed into the pod while Peter shot more of Nebula's crew with his blaster gun.   
"I can fly this thing....It's tank is full! Get in!" Gamora said.   
Peter quickly got in the pod and it soon took off. They were close to a planet, so Gamora decided to land it there. Soon, the controls started acting up.   
"What's wrong?" Peter asked.  
"We just entered the hemisphere and for some reason, it's not working." Gamora panicked.

As, they came closer to crashing, The two held onto each other. Within the next moment, the pod crashed into the planet. Gamora coughed as smoke filled the area. She got up and searched for Peter. As the smoke started to clear, she noticed Peter lay unconscious under broken pieces. She went to him and removed the pieces. His shoulder was in very bad shape and would need to be looked at.  
"Please be ok." she whispered.  
She checked to see if his heart was still beating and it was. Gamora looked around the area they had crashed and realized they were far away from any civilization. She then started to drag Peter away from the crash.


	4. Why Love Does Not Exist

Rocket, Groot and Drax were searching the galaxy for their friends.   
"This is hopeless. They could be anywhere. I knew I should've put tracking devices in everyone during their sleep." Rocket said as he piloted the Milano.  
"What did you say?" Drax asked.  
"Nothing." Rocket mumbled.  
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
"Don't worry, buddy. I'm sure they're fine where ever they are....Well, I'm pretty confident Gamora's ok. Not so sure about Quill though." Rocket said.

 

Night had fallen and Gamora sat next to Peter as she wrapped his shoulder with a ripped cloth from the inside of her jacket. They were in a cave near a cliff and she had created a warm campfire that glowed perfectly. Peter was still unconscious and Gamora quietly waited for him to wake. She started to adjust the cloth on his shoulder when he finally started to wake up.  
"Whoa, What happened to my shoulder?" he asked.  
"It was injured when we crash-landed here. I had to drag you far away from the crash just in case Nebula tried to find us. I brought you here and tended to your wound and I must say, I was getting worried that you would never wake up." Gamora said as she finished fixing the cloth.  
Peter looked at her and smiled.  
"You did all of this....you must really care about me." he said.  
"It's not that simple....it's complicated." Gamora said as she stood up.  
"What's so complicated about saying you care for someone?" Peter asked as he stood up.  
"I knew you wouldn't understand." Gamora said as she walked away from him.  
"Is it because you feel alone?", Peter began. "I've been feeling alone for most of my life too, but I'm not afraid to say that I actually care for my friends! It's not like...."  
"Just STOP!!" Gamora yelled as she cut him off.  
Peter looked at her as she walked out the cave and took a seat on the edge of the cliff.

He grabbed his Walkman out of his pocket and was about to listen to some music until he noticed that Gamora was crying. It made him feel bad so he went to take a seat beside her. He didn't know what to say, so he started with an apology.  
"Leave me alone!" Gamora told him.  
Peter was about to take her advice, get up and leave, but decided to stay.  
"No!" he said.  
"Why not?!" Gamora yelled back.  
"Because I care about you and I hate to see you upset!" Peter responded.  
For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes. Peter could tell that she had been through a lot of pain with no one to truly care for her. Gamora didn't know what to say.  
"Tell me what's bothering you. Does it have something to do with what you told me the other day?" Peter asked.  
"That's part of it.", Gamora began. "It's just....I've had so much pain built up inside me throughout my life. I constantly feel guilty for all of the wrong that I have done. I was trained to be an assassin and a warrior. The only reason why Thanos adopted me is so he could have another person to follow his orders and kill innocent people. Most people would adopt a child so they could belong to a family. That was not the case with me. When I see families, I can't help, but think, what must it be like? To have someone care for me the way they care for each other seems impossible. As a young girl, I wanted someone to truly care for me, but I gave up on that dream a long time ago. I realized that love does not exist."

Peter felt so bad for Gamora. At least he was able to know his mother long enough to know that she loved him. He couldn't imagine what it must've been like for Gamora. It was as if part of her soul was crushed.  
"Listen, Gamora." Peter began. "I understand that you're really hurt and all, but....I can tell you from personal experience, that love does exist. You just have to find it."  
Gamora looked at him and he gently wiped a tear from her eye.  
"I'm sorry for how I've been treating you.", Gamora began. "I just...."  
"It's ok....I forgive you." Peter said.  
Gamora was surprised to hear these words.  
"What is it?" Peter asked.  
"No one has ever said that to me before." Gamora said.

Peter smiled and pulled his Walkman out of his pocket.  
"Well, don't I feel special, being the first one to do so. You want to listen to some music?" he asked.  
Gamora gave him a look reminding him of what happened the last time they decided to listen to his mix tape. Peter smiled.  
"I promise I won't try to make a move on you and besides,....there's no vodka around!" he joked.  
Gamora put the headphones around her neck so they both could hear the music.  
"I'm sure you remember this one." Peter said as he pressed play.  
The song began to play and it was "O-o-h Child" by The Five Stairsteps. It was that very song that Peter used to distract Ronin with. As the two of them sat there, Peter began singing along.  
"O-o-h Child,   
Things are gonna get easier,  
O-o-h Child,  
Things'll get brighter," he sang.  
Gamora smiled and Peter stopped singing, realizing how ridiculous he must've looked to her. Gamora put her head on his shoulder and started to sing.  
"Someday, yeah  
We'll put it together and we'll get it all done,  
Someday, when your head is much lighter," she sang softly.

Peter looked at her and didn't know if he should be shocked by the fact that she was singing along or the fact that she actually had a good singing voice. He smiled and decided to join back in the song and sing with her.  
"Someday, yeah  
We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun,  
Someday, when the world is much brighter," they both sang.

Peter smiled and put his arms around her. Gamora gave him a look.  
"I thought you promised you wouldn't try and make a move." she said.  
"I'm not making a move. I'm hugging you." Peter explained.  
"Well why is it that you are hugging me?" Gamora asked.  
"Because it seems like you didn't get enough of these growing up." Peter said.  
Gamora thought about what he said and put her arms around him. They both smiled and continued singing the song as they looked at the stars.


	5. An Unusual Feeling

Nebula stood before her crew on the ship. They all knew she was pretty pissed at them for letting Peter and Gamora escape. The room was filled with silence as they looked at their commander in fear. Nebula let out an angry yell as she threw a chair.  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!!!!" she screamed.  
Her crew remained silent.  
"You are all sorry and worthless beings!", she began. "I asked you to do one task, and you failed me!!!!....Who was to guard the cell?"   
No one answered.  
"WHO WAS TO GUARD THE CELL?!!!!" she yelled again.  
Finally, a member of her crew came forward. Nebula stepped in front of him. She looked into his eyes, knowing he was scared for his life. Within the next second, she slit his throat with her sword. The rest of the crew watched in fear.  
"You're not going to make me look bad!", she began. "I want you to find them!....NOW!!!!"  
The crew members fled the room quickly and grabbed their weapons. Nebula was determined to find Peter and Gamora. It was the only way she could regain respect from her father.

 

Peter and Gamora walked side by side in a forest until they finally reached a small town. They had been walking for about an hour or so. The two of them enjoyed each other's company the entire time. Peter was very happy that Gamora was starting to warm up to him. Ever since last night, it was like a barrier was broken between them. They could now talk about anything with each other.   
"Peter." Gamora began.  
"Yeah?" he responded.  
"I just realized....this is the longest you've went without flirting with me." Gamora pointed out.  
Peter smiled.  
"Who's to say I haven't flirted with you?", he began. "I could've been doing that this whole walk and you wouldn't even know."  
They walked a little more, until Peter noticed Gamora wasn't feeling so well.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"I've had this unusual feeling in my stomach and it seems to be getting worse." Gamora answered.  
Peter gave her a reassuring smile.  
"You're probably just hungry. There's a diner over there. Let's get something to eat." he suggested.

The two of them entered the diner and took a seat at a booth. They sat across from each other and picked up the menus. A waitress soon came to their table.   
"How can I help the lovely couple?" she asked.  
Peter and Gamora looked at each other and tried to hide their smiles. Peter was blushing instantly.  
"Actually, we're not a couple. We're just, well....we're...." Peter said awkwardly.  
"We're just friends....Good friends." Gamora explained as she carefully grabbed Peter's hand.  
"Friendzone!" coughed a customer that sat behind Peter.  
Peter gave the customer a mean glare.  
"My apologies.", the waitress began. "You find anything good on the menu?"  
"Uh, yeah. I'll have the #1. What about you, Gamora?" Peter asked.  
"I'll have two #4's without the sauce, five #6's, two #13's and a #7." Gamora said.  
Peter looked at her and was shocked that she ordered so much. The waitress didn't even question the order and just typed it on her tablet.  
"Ok. It should be out in about a few minutes." the waitress said as she walked away. 

Peter had never seen Gamora eat that much.  
"What made you order all of that? Do you think you'll finish it?" Peter asked.  
"I do not know, I just had this sudden urge to eat a lot of food." Gamora explained.  
Peter was confused.  
"But why would you order so much? Didn't you say your stomach was hurting a few minutes ago?" he asked.  
"I said it was an unusual feeling, not hurting though....it's probably nothing." Gamora reassured him.

Peter looked at Gamora still confused. Moments later, their food arrived and as Peter watched Gamora eat, it seemed like everything slowed down to him. All of a sudden he started hearing his heartbeat. He looked at the numerous plates in front of her and started to hear in his head what Gamora had said about her unusual feeling. Peter's hands became sweaty and he could hear his heartbeat getting faster. He started to worry and eventually came to a conclusion as to why Gamora was acting odd. Peter didn't want to admit it. Maybe he was over thinking it. He could feel his heartbeat get even more faster. Suddenly, he could hear the sound of a crying baby.  
"Peter." he heard Gamora's voice say as it snapped him out of his moment.  
Everyone in the restaurant was looking at a crying baby in the restaurant and soon the baby's parents calmed it down.  
"Aww. So adorable." Gamora said.  
Peter looked at her as if he were about to have a heart attack.  
"Are you feeling ok?" Gamora asked.  
"Uh,....yeah. I'm just gonna give the guys a call. They're probably looking for us." Peter said as he got up from the table. He went outside the diner and found a public communicator. (It's similar to a pay phone, but is in tablet form and makes video calls.) 

Peter's heartbeat started to slow down and get back to normal pace as he dialed the number. Soon, Rocket answered the call.  
"Holy crap! You're still alive!" Rocket joked as the screen came on.  
"Well don't be surprised if I drop dead during this call." Peter said.  
"Why? Did you piss off Gamora again? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Rocket chuckled.  
"You're not going to believe this but, we've been getting along lately. In fact, we cuddled last night." Peter said.  
"Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it....Man, Quill you need to breathe. What are you freaking out about?" Rocket asked.  
Peter didn't really want to talk about the observation he just made, but decided to anyways.  
"It's Gamora....she's been acting weird lately!" Peter explained.  
"You mean weirder than you?" Rocket chuckled.  
"I'm serious! She said she had an unusual feeling in her stomach and then ordered a big freaking meal at this diner we're at!" Peter explained.  
"She's hungry, so what?" Rocket replied.  
"I am Groot." Groot's voice in the background said.  
"Groot says, "hi." Rocket said.  
"You don't understand. Her meal was big enough to feed TEN people!" Peter explained.  
"Damn!", Rocket began. "Who's paying the bill?"   
Peter rolled his eyes.  
"You're not understanding! I'm really scared ok!....and I think I know why she's acting different." Peter said.  
"Let's see,....unusual stomach feelings AND she has the munchies....is it some kind of female thing?" Rocket guessed.  
Peter realized how hopeless it was for Rocket to catch on.  
"YES! It is a MAJOR female thing!" Peter exclaimed.  
"Like what?" Rocket asked.   
"I think she's....." Peter began, but couldn't bring himself to say it.  
Rocket kept asking him, but Peter was silent.  
"Well, when you find out what's up with her, you could tell me then." Rocket began. "With this call, I was able to track your coordinates! Just stay there. The guys and I are on our way!"   
The call ended and Peter was still thinking about Gamora. Could it be what he thought? Maybe he was thinking way too much into it.

 

Peter went back in the diner and sat in his seat.   
"The guys are on their way." he said.  
"Great!" , Gamora said with a smile.  
She gently grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.  
"I'm really glad we were able to look past our problems because now, I feel like I'm starting a new chapter....and you're part of it." she said.  
Peter smiled back at her as he held her hand. A new feeling overcame him as he stared at her. She wasn't at all like the other girls he showed interest in. Gamora was different and he liked that about her. At that moment, all of his fear was gone. His feelings for her had become so much more. 


	6. Like Bonnie & Clyde

As Peter and Gamora sat in the diner, they continued to talk. Gamora was on her last dish and Peter was surprised that she actually ate that much so far.   
"I'm so glad we didn't make a bet." Peter began. "I would have lost big time."   
Suddenly, Peter accidentally spilled his drink in the walkway. Gamora handed him napkins to clean up the mess.  
"Crap!" Peter said under his breath as he wiped the table.  
There was still a mess on the floor, so he tried to get the waitress and let her know, but she was way too busy.  
"You could have mine." Gamora said as she offered him her drink.  
"No, it's fine. That's yours anyway." Peter said.  
Gamora found an extra straw and put it in the drink.  
"Here. That should work." she said.   
Peter smiled and they drank from the glass at the same time through their straws. The random customer from earlier walked by the table and glanced at Peter.  
"Friendzone!" he coughed again.  
Peter then clenched his fist as he looked at the guy.

Moments later, members of Nebula's crew entered the diner. Peter saw them come in and warned Gamora.  
"They found us. Quick. Under the table." he whispered.  
They then quickly hid under the table. Peter got his blaster gun ready and Gamora prepared to fight. They remained quiet for a few seconds then a crew member noticed some of Peter's jacket in the aisle. He hurried over to the area, but slipped on the spilled drink and fell to the floor. As soon as he fell, Peter and Gamora quickly got out of hiding.   
"Everybody get down!" Peter yelled to the civilians as he jumped onto the table and started shooting Nebula's crew members.  
Gamora used her surroundings as an advantage when she fought them off. Glass was being broken everywhere as civilians were hiding for their safety. Soon, Peter and Gamora were standing on opposite tables as they fought. The two noticed a lamp hanging from the ceiling.  
"Gamora!" Peter yelled as he continued to fight.  
"What?!" she asked as she kicked an enemy.  
"Remember, about two weeks ago, when we were fighting some Kree?" Peter asked as he continued to shoot.

Gamora looked at him from across the aisle and saw him look at the ceiling lamp. They both then made eye contact and did a running start on their tables towards each other. Once, the reached the aisle, they jumped into the air and grabbed the ceiling lamp. As they held on, they continued to fight as the ceiling lamp spun them around. Gamora kicked the enemies as Peter shot them with his free hand. After spinning on the lamp, they both let go and landed in the aisle. Gamora did a spin kick on an enemy, knocking him towards Peter. Peter then turned quickly and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Coincidentally, this all happened right in front of the random customer who had mocked Peter earlier. 

"You see that?" Peter began as he looked at the guy. "Proof, that the friendzone is a badass place to be! So you can just suck it!"   
"Peter! We've got to go!" Gamora said as she got his attention.  
Peter noticed that many more members of Nebula's crew were on their way. The two of them ran out of the diner quickly. Their enemies started to get closer to them as they ran down the street.

"I swear, it's like we can't get away from them for good. No matter where we go, they're going to find us!" Peter said as he ran beside Gamora.  
"We could always go back into space!" Gamora suggested.  
Peter looked at her as if she were crazy.  
"What are you talking about? We don't have a ship! How the hell are we supposed to get into space!" he said.  
Gamora then pointed to a building across the street as they came to a stop. It was a space ship dealership. Peter looked at her again.  
"You want us to hijack a brand new ship?" Peter asked.  
"Of course!" Gamora answered.  
Peter gave her a look.  
"I thought you said you were trying to be good girl." Peter joked.  
"Well when the time calls for it, I have to be a bad girl again." Gamora said in a tone turned Peter on.

 

The two hurried inside the dealership. An alien guy with yellowish skin came to them.  
"May I help you?" he asked.  
"We were just looking for a new ship that would work perfectly for us." Gamora said as she grabbed Peter's hand.  
"Ok, I'll let you take a look at our newest model. It's probably exactly what you're looking for." the salesman said as he led the way.   
As Peter and Gamora followed the salesman, they passed a woman holding a tray of finger foods.  
"Refreshment?" she offered.  
"Don't mind if I do." Peter said as he grabbed a handful.   
The woman gave him a look because on the tray was a sign that said, "Take One Only."

The salesman finally led Peter and Gamora onto the ship and they started to look around. Gamora automatically went to the pilot's seat to look at the controls. Peter was fascinated by the ship and ate more refreshments as he looked around in a different room with the salesman.  
"Like I said, this is a newer model." the salesman began. "It comes with two storage spaces, a living area, it has a very nice restroom and the ship has six bunkers, so it would have plenty of room for the kids."   
Peter then started choking on his refreshments. The salesman started to worry about him.  
"We don't have kids." Peter explained as he finally stopped choking.   
"Can I get you some water?" the salesman asked.  
"Please do. And if i can get a shot of alcohol too, the strongest thing you have, that would be great." Peter said.  
The salesman then gave him a look.  
"Don't look at me like that. I know you guys have a stash in there." Peter said.  
The salesman then hurried off the ship. Peter thought about what the salesman said and felt like he was about to pass out as he left the room and went to the pilot's seat.  
"Perfect. You got rid of him." Gamora said as she finished hot wiring the ship.   
Peter sat in the passenger seat next to her as he watched Gamora start to fly the ship. He looked out the window and could see the salesman freaking out as the ship got higher and higher. Soon, the ship left the planet and went into space.

As Gamora flew the ship, she looked at Peter for a moment.   
"I just realized something." she said.  
Peter was still a little light-headed.  
"What?" he asked.  
"What we just did, makes me think of those two outlaws you told me about." Gamora said with a smile.  
Peter thought about it.  
"You mean Bonnie and Clyde?" he asked.  
"Yes. We are sort of like Bonnie and Clyde, right?" Gamora asked.  
"....Yeah,....we are." Peter said as he grew a smile.


	7. An Odd Friendship

Nebula's ship was traveling through space. She had just gotten the news that her crew had failed her yet again. In response, Nebula locked herself in her quarters and destroyed everything in the room. She let out an angry yell and punched the wall. Nebula then started to get a memory of her childhood. 

As a young Nebula went through training, she was never as skilled as her sister, Gamora. They both worked just as hard, but somehow, Gamora was always a little bit better. The two little girls had different personalities. Gamora was always shy, but just wanted to be a regular kid, while Nebula was outspoken, but also determined to impress her father.  
The two girls had shared a room and prepared to sleep after a hard day of training. Gamora curled up under her blanket and hugged her pillow. On the other side of the room, Nebula fixed her blanket. The room was quiet, as it was every night. Nebula never liked talking about anything else except training, while Gamora had so much she wanted to say, but couldn't.   
"Nebula?" Gamora said.  
"Yes, sister." Nebula responded.  
"A few days ago, I saw some other children playing a game. We should do that some time. They looked like they were having fun." Gamora suggested.  
"Father would not approve of that type of behavior. Games are for children." Nebula said.  
Gamora sat up and looked at her sister across the room.  
"But....we....are children." she said.  
Nebula looked at her sister.  
"No....We are warriors in training. Our purpose in life is to serve father and one day become assassins under his command." Nebula said.  
"But, what about making friends? I really want to make a friend one day." Gamora said softly.  
"Friends are for the weak!" Nebula began. "If you make a friend, you could easily put your life and their life in danger! Making friends is how you get killed."   
Gamora's eyes started to water.  
"But....I thought....we were friends." she said.  
"No. I am your training partner. We are through with this discussion!" Nebula said as she laid back down in her bed.  
Gamora got back under her blanket and cried silently so her sister couldn't hear her.

Years later, Nebula looked at the hole she punched in the wall.   
"Gamora has always been the weak one!" Nebula told herself.  
She grabbed her weapons off the floor.  
"If you want something done right, you must do it yourself." she said.

 

While traveling through space, Peter was finally able to video call Rocket.   
"What is it, Quill?" Rocket began. "We're almost there."  
"We're not on the planet anymore. Nebula's crew found us and we had to hijack a space ship." Peter explained.  
"What the hell! Are you serious?" Rocket exclaimed.   
"When we arrive at the next planet, we'll tell you where we are." Peter said.  
"You better! Quill, you have no freaking idea what it's like having to pilot the Milano and manage to deal with Drax and Groot." Rocket said.  
Peter smiled.  
"Uh, yeah. I kinda do know....It's what I do everyday." he joked.  
Rocket then realized just how hard Peter's life was.  
"I don't see how you have the patience." Rocket began. "Alright, well, I've got to go. Groot needs me."   
The call then ended.

Peter set the ship to auto pilot and decided to see where Gamora went. He found her not looking too well and sitting in a chair.  
"Gamora. What's wrong?" he asked.  
"I'm fine, it's just remember that unusual feeling? It's back and won't go away. I'm worried." Gamora explained.  
Peter looked at her as his thoughts from before had come back to him. He knew they'd have to talk about everything that had happened sooner or later.  
"I think we need to talk." he said.

Soon, the two of them sat at a table.   
"What did you want to talk about?" Gamora asked.  
"The other night." Peter said.  
Gamora gave him a look, realizing that it was time.  
"Listen....I know you were very upset with me, but you need to know that none of that was my intention. We were both drunk and one thing led to another." Peter said.  
"It's fine. I understand. We should just put it behind us. Besides....I barely remember it." Gamora explained.  
Peter was then shocked when he realized that she actually remembered some of it.  
"Whoa! Wait....we're you even drunk?" he asked.  
"Of course I was. Probably just as drunk as you." Gamora said.  
"How drunk? Really drunk or just regular drunk?" Peter asked.  
"What's the difference?" Gamora asked.  
"Really drunk is when you're so drunk, you don't remember a thing. Like me, I don't remember a single thing about that night. When someone is regular drunk, they can remember some of what happened!....seems to me like you weren't as drunk as I thought." Peter said with a curious grin.

Gamora got up from the table and decided to change the subject.  
"Oh, no you don't! We're still talking about this! What do you remember?" Peter asked as he followed her with a smile.  
"Can we talk about something else?" Gamora suggested.  
Peter knew she was hiding something. He stopped her and looked her in the eye. Gamora tried to keep a straight face, but was blushing under her green skin.  
"No way....You liked it, didn't you?" Peter said as he grew a smile.  
Gamora fought her smile.  
"Don't get too proud of yourself. I had no idea what was going on. You could have been a Chitauri for all I care." she said as she walked away.  
"A really good Chitauri." Peter said with a smile as he continued to follow her.

Gamora continued to fight her smile as she took a seat on the couch. Peter sat beside her and kept bugging her about the matter. He was still smiling at her so Gamora punched him in the arm. Peter flicked her ear in response and before they knew it, they were playfully hitting each other. Peter then finally had her pinned down and grinned.   
"I feel like you let me win this one." he said.   
Gamora smiled and kissed him on the lips. The two of them started to kiss passionately and Gamora put her arms around him. Peter started to kiss her neck and then she looked at him for a moment.   
"What are we doing?"she asked.  
They both then sat up on the couch.  
"Well, you kissed me first, so I thought you wanted me to kiss you back." Peter began. "We could just stop if you want...."  
Gamora ignored his suggestion and started to kiss him again.  
Peter then without question, quickly put his arms around her.  
"That was a stupid idea. Wasn't it?" he said as he kissed her.  
"Yes....It was!" Gamora whispered in Peter's ear.


	8. Nothing Lasts Forever

Peter and Gamora lay side by side on a bed in one of the ship's bunkers. The room was quiet as they stared at the ceiling. Peter then broke the long silence.  
"Am I dreaming, or did that just really happen?" he asked.  
Gamora smiled and turned on her side to face him.  
"You're not dreaming. It happened." she whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and gently rubbed her hand across his abs.  
"Well....At least I remember it this time." Peter joked.  
Gamora smiled at him and they gave each other a kiss.   
"I've never felt this way about anyone before." Peter said.  
"Neither have I." Gamora responded.  
Peter gently kissed her shoulder.  
"If I had to pick one person to spend the rest of my life with,....it would be you." Peter said as he kissed her neck.  
Gamora thought about what he said and a tear of happiness fell from her eye. The fact that Peter said that, meant a lot. She hugged him tightly and didn't want to let go.   
"Peter." she said.  
"Yeah?" he responded.  
"I have to tell you something...."

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise came from the pilot's seat.   
"Hold on a sec." Peter said as he quickly got out of bed and put on his pants.  
He went to the pilot's seat and pressed the button to answer the video call. It was Rocket on the other end.  
"What do you want?" Peter asked in a frustrated tone.  
"I don't need attitude from you, Quill." Rocket began. "I was letting you know that there's a planet that we are both close to and that we should land there now."   
"Is that all?" Peter asked in a sarcastic tone.  
"What's with the weird behavior man? You're traveling through space! It's not like you've got something better to do." Rocket said.  
"Well, actually...." Peter said as he raised and eyebrow.   
"We'll meet up with you two in about an hour. And for crying out loud Quill, put a freaking shirt on....you know that makes me uncomfortable!" Rocket said as he ended the call.  
Gamora was wearing Peter's shirt as she stepped behind the pilot's seat and massaged his shoulders.   
"I think you just made Rocket question himself." Gamora joked.  
Peter laughed a little then gave Gamora a quick kiss before continuing to pilot the ship. Gamora then started to walk away.  
"Gamora." Peter began. "What were you going to tell me earlier?"   
"It's fine. It can wait." Gamora said as she walked away.   
She knew she'd have to tell him sooner or later.

Later on, Rocket, Groot and Drax were finally able to meet up with Peter and Gamora. As Rocket walked out of the Milano, he was amazed by the ship Peter and Gamora exited.  
"Whoa! Where did you find such a beauty? It's way too nice to be just left out here." Rocket said.  
"Well. I like the Milano just fine." Peter said.  
"I am Groot!" Groot said with a smile as he hugged Peter and Gamora.  
"We missed you too, buddy." Peter said.  
Gamora walked up to Drax.  
"Has Rocket been behaving himself?" Gamora asked.  
"I think the question is, has Peter been behaving himself?" Drax said.  
Gamora laughed a little at his remark.  
"So you said Nebula was after you guys?" Rocket asked Peter.  
"Yeah. She's been sending her crew after us for the past few days." Peter began as they stepped aboard the Milano. "She's pretty pissed at the both of us."  
Peter sat in the pilot's seat and set the controls as he prepared to fly the ship. Gamora sat beside him and they exchanged looks with a flirtatious smile to one another. Rocket noticed their strange behavior and grew suspicious.  
"Whoa! What was that?" he asked.  
"What do you mean?" Gamora asked him.  
"You know what I mean!" Rocket began. "I just saw the both of you! What's been going on with you two lately?"  
Peter and Gamora looked at each other, knowing they were thinking the same thing.  
"Nothing." they both said.  
Rocket knew they were hiding something, but decided to walk away.  
Gamora looked at Peter.  
"I don't think we should tell the guys about us. At least, not now." she whispered to him.  
Peter smiled.  
"I agree. Rocket would just freak out and won't shut up about it." he began. "Plus, it's kinda funny messing with his head like this."  
Gamora smiled and held his hand. 

 

On Nebula's ship, one of her crew members gave her the coordinates of the Milano.  
"If you don't mind me asking? Why did you need to track the Milano? Our targets were on the planet we just left." the crew member asked.  
"That's what you think." Nebula began. "I know Gamora too well."

 

As Rocket, Groot and Drax, sat around the living area of the Milano, Peter and Gamora were in the next room talking.   
"I'm telling you guys! Something is really going on with those two!" Rocket said as he paced back and forth.  
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
"No way!" Rocket began. "She hated his guts the other day! There's no way in the universe that she finally fell for his numerous attempts!....Then again, she has been being very friendly with him lately....too friendly."  
"Why are you so worried? It's their life." Drax said.  
"WHAT!!!! I'm not worried about them....but if I was, it would be because their relationship would affect us too!" Rocket said.  
"How?" Drax asked.  
"Because if Quill screws up, it could wreck the team! Think about it. We all know how Quill is! He could break her heart....and she could kill him if he does! There's no way he could commit to a serious relationship!" Rocket said.  
"When was the last time Quill tried to get with someone?" Drax asked.  
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
Rocket was shocked.  
"Are you serious?" Rocket began. "It's been a year already! Wow. I think this is his longest streak ever without hitting on another girl....there's no way. He's had to at least tried to get with one girl!"   
"He has....and it's Gamora." Drax said.  
Rocket couldn't believe it.  
"Holy crap!....Most guys would've given up a long time ago....he must really care about her." he said.  
"Exactly." Drax said as he sat back in his chair.  
"How do you know for sure?" Rocket asked.  
"Because." Drax began. "That's what happened to me when I met my wife."

Peter and Gamora sat in the next room and talked for a while. He told her more stories about earth. During the time, he was telling her about the story of Danny and Sandy in Grease. Gamora smiled at him as he told the story.  
"I like that story....it sounds sweet." she said as she put her head on his shoulder.  
Peter put his arm around her and smiled. No other girl had made him feel the way he did. He could talk about her with anything....which brought him to think of what was on his mind. Ever since that day at the diner, a question has been on his mind that he kept avoiding. At that moment, he felt it was time to find out.

"Gamora?" Peter said.  
"Yeah?" she responded.  
"You remember that unusual feeling you told me about?" Peter asked.  
"Yes. In fact, I still have it. Don't worry. It should go away soon." Gamora said.  
Peter then started to worry, but tried to keep his cool.  
"How does it make you feel?" he asked.  
"It's nothing. Just sometimes my head hurts, my stomach feels strange and I wonder if I'm thinking straight every now and then. Also, I'm wanting food all the time....It's probably nothing. I may just be a little sick." Gamora reassured him.  
Peter then started to feel light headed.  
"When did all of this start?" he managed to ask her.  
"Well. It started a few days ago. When I was in the marketplace." Gamora began. "It was then, it started to come....While I was there, I talked with a little girl. I saw her family too. They seemed so happy. Her parents were smiling and holding a baby. Then...."  
"Gamora, are you pregnant?" Peter blurted out.  
Gamora then looked at him and hesitated to answer.  
"I don't think so...." she said.  
Peter then started to freak out.  
"What do you mean? It's a yes or no answer!" he said.  
"Peter. I'm the last of my species. My family was killed when I was a baby. I've never met any one else of my kind. I don't know anything about my race. But, I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant." Gamora explained.  
Peter got off the couch and started pacing back and forth.  
"How do you know?" he began. "Different species have different symptoms for this stuff. What if you lay an egg instead of giving birth? What if you have to make some kind of cocoon....what if you have a litter of six instead of one?"  
"Why are you so worried?!!" Gamora asked.  
"Because I need a yes or no answer! Preferably no!" Peter exclaimed.  
After hearing him say this, Gamora felt as if something had stabbed her heart.  
"So....you're saying you don't care about me!" she said.  
"I didn't say that." Peter said as he panicked.  
"You might as well have. Would it be such a bad thing if I wanted a family?!!" Gamora yelled.  
Peter stopped pacing and looked at her.  
"Wait.... So you ARE pregnant?" he asked.  
"Does it even matter?!!!!" Gamora asked angrily.  
"Yes! It does! I can't be settling down! I'm Star Lord for crying out loud! That life is not for me!" Peter yelled.  
Gamora then tried to fight back her tears because she remembered he told her that he would like to spend the rest of his life with her.  
"You lied....you don't care about me." she said softy as she got up and headed for the door.  
Peter realized what he said and tried to stop her.  
"Gamora...." he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
She then pushed him away aggressively.  
"To you, I'm just like those other girls aren't I? You'll never change and I was right about what I said....love does not exist!" Gamora said and quickly left the room.

Rocket, Groot and Drax saw the two walk out of the room.  
"What's going on?" Rocket asked.  
Peter and Gamora ignored Rocket for a moment.  
"Gamora! That's not what I meant." Peter explained.  
"I can't believe you lied to me! You only worry about yourself! I sure hope I'm not pregnant, because I would feel so bad for that child having to wake up everyday and say that someone as cruel and selfish as you is their father!!!!" Gamora yelled and knocked stuff off the shelves.

Rocket, Groot and Drax were very surprised to hear what she just said. They watched as Gamora took a seat and cried. Peter tried to talk with her, but all of a sudden, the Milano was attacked. The entire ship shook and Rocket headed for the pilot's seat as fast as he could. 

The gang looked over to the middle of the room and was shocked to see that Nebula and her crew had teleported into their ship. Nebula fought her sister, as her crew attacked the guys. Rocket tried to pilot and shoot at the same time. Gamora was knocked down across from Peter. As their enemies pulled him away, he reached out his hand for her and finally grabbed her hand. Gamora was injured and could barely move.  
"I've got you." Peter told her.   
Nebula's crew started to pull them away from each other and just when they finally had Gamora, they teleported out of the ship with her.

Drax and Groot stood up and walked towards Peter. Rocket was still at the pilot's seat and was upset that the enemies got away and took Gamora. He hit the dashboard in anger. Groot gently put his hand on Peter's shoulder as he watched his friend still stare at the open area of the room.  
"No." Peter said under his breath in disbelief.


	9. Rise

Gamora woke up on Nebula's ship. Instead of her hands being tied behind her back like before, this time her hands and feet were chained down.  
"You're finally awake." Nebula said as she sat in a chair in front of her.  
Gamora tried to break free, but couldn't.  
"I made sure this time you wouldn't escape." Nebula began. "I promised to bring you to father."  
"Why are you doing this?" Gamora asked.  
"It's payback for all those years. When we were growing up, father always told me to keep trying because I was never as good as you." Nebula began. "But look at you now. You see, the reason why I am now stronger than you is because I never showed any sign of weakness....Your decisions have made you weak. Your so called friends have made you weak. YOU yourself secretly, have always been weak!!!!"  
"If wanting a better life away from all of this is a sign of weakness, then I am fine with your perspective of being weak." Gamora said angrily.  
Nebula grew angry and slapped her sister.  
"It's no surprise that you betrayed father and I." She began. "When we were little girls, you always spoke of nonsense about wanting friends and a family to love one day. Well let me ask you, since your betrayal, how has the search for all of that been working out for you?"  
Gamora remained silent realizing that her sister had a point.  
"You always filled your head will foolish fantasies despite my warning."Nebula began. "You're an assassin and a warrior who is responsible for the demise of many lives across the galaxy...Most people in the galaxy despise you for the hurt you have brought upon them. Did you honestly think you'd find anyone who looked past all of that?"  
Gamora hated to hear her sister's words, but believed every word she said. Nebula leaned forward to make eye contact with Gamora.  
"No one....will ever love you. What did I used to always tell you when we were young?" Nebula asked.  
Gamora fought back her tears and tried to remain strong.  
"Love does not exist." she said softly.  
Nebula stood up out of the chair.  
"That's right." she said as she walked out of the room.  
Gamora sat in the room alone and still chained. She believed Nebula even though it hurt her soul.

 

On the Milano, it was pretty quiet. The guys decided to give Peter his space for a little bit. They knew he was going through a lot. For the past two hours, Rocket had tried to find Nebula's ship, but no luck. He felt so bad for his friend, that he decided to set the ship to auto pilot for a moment while he went to have a word with Peter. Rocket was able to convince Drax and Groot to join him. 

They knocked on the door of his bunker and Peter opened the door.  
"We just wanted to talk with you." Rocket said.  
Peter let them in and they took a seat. Drax looked at Peter and saw that his eyes were red and puffy. Rocket and Groot noticed it too and there was no doubt that Peter was more upset than he ever had been.  
"Well, I don't know where we should start...." Rocket said.  
"I'm such a dumbass." Peter said.  
"No. You're not." Drax told him.  
"It's because of me, Gamora's gone!" Peter began. "These past few days....while being separated from you guys,....I started to fall for her. Sure, I had always found her attractive, but my feelings for her turned into so much more....The last thing she said to me....I know it was out of anger, but.....those words stuck with me. They made me realize I turned into my father."   
"Don't say that, man." Rocket began. "You know you would never leave her to raise your kid alone." 

Peter then looked at Drax.  
"Drax,...." he began. "I know that you rarely like to talk about your past, but I gotta know, what was it like to be around your daughter?"  
"She was the most precious thing I'd ever seen in my life." Drax began. "She was full of so much innocence and looked to me as her hero. As any good father, I was very protective of her. She had my bravery and looked just like her mother....being around her, I felt empowered because I knew that I helped bring something so special into this world."   
Rocket and Groot looked at Drax with sympathy knowing that he must've missed his daughter a lot. Peter took a deep breath.  
"Listen, Quill." Rocket began. "I don't know if Gamora is pregnant or not, but if she is, I think you would make a great father....Sure, you would need help every now and then, but that's what we're here for. When you need a break, we could spoil the child then give it right back to you."   
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
"You see? Groot likes the idea." Rocket added.  
Rocket's comment made Peter smile a little. Peter then looked at Drax.

"What if she's not pregnant. Then what?" Peter asked.  
"You make sure she is aware of how you feel about her." Drax said.  
"How am I supposed to do that when I'm not even entirely sure what level my feelings are for her....I just know I care about her a lot." Peter said.  
Drax sat back in this chair and thought of what to say.  
"Do you want to care for and cherish her always?" Drax asked.  
"Yes." Peter answered.  
"What about for the better and even through the worst?" Drax asked.  
"Yeah." Peter answered.  
"Would you care for her whether she be sick or healthy?" Drax asked.  
"I would." Peter answered.  
"If she were wealthy or poor?" Drax asked.  
"Of course!....I would die for her." Peter answered.  
Drax then smiled.  
"Peter....You're in love with her!" he said.  
Groot and Rocket looked at Peter with a smile.  
"You're right....but, for some reason, I can't say it to her!" Peter said.  
"That's perfectly normal. Love is a strong word to say to the one you have feelings for. When the time comes, you'll say it to her." Drax said.

Peter smiled and looked at his friends. He was so thankful to have them in his life.  
"Thanks, guys!" he said.  
"It's no problem, Quill." Rocket began. "We're a team, but not just any team...."  
"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy!" Peter said. 

 

Moments later, the guys were preparing to rescue Gamora. Peter piloted the ship and searched the radar. Groot walked up to Peter while holding his mix tape.  
"I am Groot." he said.  
"He wants to listen to it." Rocket explained.   
Peter smiled and put the tape in. Suddenly the song that started playing was "I Want You Back" by the Jackson 5. It was Groot's favorite. Groot then smiled as the music started playing. While the music played, Drax was sharpening his knives, Rocket was preparing his guns and he pulled out a drawer with his secret stash of bombs he'd been saving for a special occasion. Peter was still at the pilot's seat looking at the radar until he noticed something.  
"Hey guys!" he said.  
Groot, Rocket and Drax went to see what it was.  
"I found out why it was so hard to find them." Peter began. "Look. Nebula's ship had a camouflage setting that made it look invisible. The ship is actually just up ahead."   
"Alright! Those punks got something coming to them! Time to kick someone's ass!" Rocket said as he grabbed his gun.  
"Wait, we can't just barge in there. We have to have a plan." Peter said.  
"What do you suggest?" Drax asked.  
Peter quickly explained to the guys what he had in mind.  
"It's crazy....but it just might work!" Rocket said.  
"I just need my mix tape." Peter began as he removed the tape from the deck and put it back in his Walkman. "Alright guys....Let's do this!" 


	10. Proof That Love Does Exist

On Nebula's ship, Gamora was still chained down. At this point, she gave up trying to break free. It was impossible. She was still heartbroken and had given up all hope. Even though she was an assassin and a warrior, Gamora was still a person with a heart just like anyone else. Nebula soon entered the room and looked at her sister.   
"In just two hours, we will be arriving to our destination and father will make sure you never betray him ever again." Nebula said.  
"Is that why you haven't killed me yet?" Gamora asked angrily.  
"I could kill you right now and father would not question it!" Nebula yelled.  
"Then do it." Gamora said.  
Nebula grew frustrated and pulled out her sword. Just as she was about to attack her sister, the ship's P.A. system came on.

"Hey, Gamora?," A familiar voice began. "I don't know where you are exactly, but this one's for you!"  
Nebula looked shocked, but also confused. Soon, music started to play and the familiar voice started to sing.  
"Where did you come from, baby?  
And ooh won't you take me there,  
Right away, Won't you take me?" 

Nebula grew angry and left the room to find out what was going on and why hasn't someone stopped it. Gamora started to smile, knowing who it was. When Nebula went to the main area of the ship, she saw none of her crew was in sight, and all she saw was Peter Quill far on the other side, at the top of the stairs, singing through the microphone from the P.A. system and busting out some Michael Jackson dance moves.

Peter knew she was pissed and winked at her from across the way.  
"Don't you know now,  
Is the perfect time,  
We could make it right,  
Hit the city lights,  
And tonight,  
Ease the lovin' pain,  
Let me take you to the max!  
I want to love you, (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty young thing,  
You need some lovin', (T.L.C.)  
Tender lovin' care,  
And I'll take you there...." he sang through the mic as he continued dancing.

Nebula was extremely angry!   
"Someone! Get him now!" she yelled in anger.  
None of her crew members were in her sight. Nebula wanted to know where they were.  
 Meanwhile in a different room, Rocket and Drax had just knocked out some of her last few crew members.   
"And that's how it's done." Rocket said with a smile as he gave Drax a fist bump.   
Gamora remained chained up, but smiled knowing that her friends had come to help her. Groot soon came in and broke the chains. She then stood up. And got her hands and feet free.  
"Thank you Groot." she said as she hugged him.

In the main area of the ship, Nebula was very pissed as she watched Peter moonwalk on the other side of the room. She would've killed him herself already, but he was very far away from her and there was no way to get to him. Peter did a quick spin as he danced and continued to sing.  
"Nothin' can stop this burnin',  
Desire to be with you,  
Gotta get to you baby.  
Won't you come, it's emergency?  
Cool my fire, yearning' honey,  
Come set me free!" he sang.  
Nebula had finally had enough of this craziness and was determind to kill him. She looked over the railing near her and saw that it was a pretty far drop. Then she looked up and noticed a pipe that would take her to the other side. As she started to make her way across, she saw Drax and Rocket heading towards Peter and in a different area, she saw Groot running with Gamora away from some of her crew members. Nebula was angry with herself for allowing Peter to distract her. 

She let go of the pipe and jumped down to join her crew members. Nebula was able to catch herself from the fall when she landed on some weapon shelves. Peter finished singing his song and the gang was getting close to him as they ran. Nebula and her crew caught up to them and they started to fight them off. Peter got out his blaster gun and shot his enemies as he made his way through the crowd. He wanted to see if he could get to Gamora and apologize, but she was too far into the crowd fighting enemies in a different area. 

 

As the Guardians fought off their enemies, Groot found an open elevator. The gang quickly rushed into the elevator as they continued to fight. Nebula was frustrated and couldn't let them get away, so she threw a knife towards the elevator. As the elevator door started to close, the knife was heading towards Gamora, but Peter jumped in the way and took the hit for her.   
"Peter!" Gamora cried.  
The doors were closed and the elevator started to move. Peter's friends gathered around him to see if he was ok. The knife had got him in his side. He quickly fell to the floor in pain.   
"Don't worry, buddy." Rocket began. "You're going to be ok."  
Gamora knelt down beside Peter as he looked into her eyes.   
"Why did you get in the way? You knew it was going to hurt you." Gamora asked as a single tear fell from her eye.  
Peter was growing very weak and gently put his hand on the side of her face.  
"I did it because....love does exist....I love you, Gamora....so much." he said softly.  
Gamora held his hand and started to cry.  
"I love you too!" she said as she held his hand.   
Even when Peter was in extreme pain, and growing weaker by the second, he hated to see Gamora cry. He then thought of that night on the cliff when they listened to his Walkman.  
"O-o-h, Child,  
Things are gonna get easier," he began to sing softly.   
"O-o-h, Child,   
Things'll get brighter."  
Gamora kept crying and held his hand.  
"Some day, yeah  
We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun," she softly sang.  
Peter continued to hold her hand and decided to sing the next line with her.  
"Some day when the world is much brighter," they both sang.

Peter's grip on her hand started to weaken and his eyes started to close.  
"Peter....no, please! Please don't leave me!" Gamora cried.   
As she hugged Peter and wept, Drax, Rocket and Groot cried as well. Gamora gave Peter a kiss on the forehead and held his hand. Soon, the elevator had gotten stuck and they all knew that Nebula stopped the elevator. Gamora stood up and grabbed her sword. She then broke a hole through the roof of the elevator.  
"Where are you going? We just did all of this to rescue you?" Rocket asked.  
"I'm going to find Nebula." Gamora began. "She's gone too far this time. I'm going to finally put an end to this!"   
Gamora climbed out of the elevator and prepared to find her sister.


	11. For Better or Worse

As Gamora climbed the rope of the elevator shaft, she was full of anger, hurt and seeking revenge. While growing up with her sister, Nebula was always envious of Gamora and she often times would try to cause her pain due to her jealousy. Gamora always shook it off despite how hurt she was. This time, things were different. Gamora wanted to make Nebula feel all the pain that she had caused her. All her life, Gamora had searched for a place to belong and someone to love her. Nebula took that away from her and now, things were personal. At that moment, Gamora put aside all of her morals that she worked so hard to maintain. Yes, for this was the only exception for her to be an assassin again. 

Gamora soon came to an empty hallway. She walked quietly as she held her sword. Suddenly, Gamora started to hear footsteps from around the corner. She didn't make any sudden movements and waited for them to show themselves. Within the next moment, eight of Nebula's crew members came around the corner. They saw her and began to shoot, but Gamora, being the warrior she was, dodged them. She jumped into the air and attacked them with her sword. One of the enemies tried to hold her down, but she kicked him in the face. Another tried to attack her from behind, but she struck him with her sword. When Gamora defeated them she stood up as their bodies lay on the floor around her. She grabbed her sword and hurried down the hallway.

Nebula was in her main headquarters and saw Gamora take down her crew on the security monitor.   
"I knew she'd come back." Nebula said as she watched the screen.  
She then looked at a crew member who was in the room.  
"Should we bring her to you?" the crew member asked.  
"There's no need to." Nebula began. "She's coming to me....I've waited for this moment for a long time."   
Nebula grabbed her sword and walked out the door.

Gamora exited the hallway and entered a huge room. It was there, that she saw many more of Nebula's crew members. They all noticed she was in the room and prepared to attack her. Gamora was ready to fight them as well. Her enemies started to run towards her, but someone stopped them.  
"Do not attack her!" the voice began. "Go find the others....I can fight her myself!"  
Nebula finally showed herself and held her sword in her hand. Her crew members quickly left the room and soon only Gamora and Nebula were left. They stood on opposite sides of the room and stared at each other with anger.  
"I saw you on the surveillance video." Nebula began. "I must say I'm impressed. How does it feel to be a killer again?"  
"Nothing stands in the way of me and the people I love." Gamora said.  
"Really? Well my knife did." Nebula said coldly.  
Gamora remained strong as a single tear fell down her face.  
"I'm going to kill you!" she said.  
"You never know when to quit, do you?" Nebula began. "You're such a stubborn fool. Always have been."  
"And you've always been a cold-hearted bitch!" Gamora screamed.  
The two sisters then charged at each other with their swords and began to fight.

 

Meanwhile, Rocket, Groot and Drax finally escaped the elevator. Drax was holding Peter as they walked out. Drax gently put Peter down and tried not to cry. Rocket held his head down and wiped a tear from his eye.  
"We've got to get back to the Milano." Rocket began. "I think we should take him back to Earth and burry him there. He loved Earth and I think he'd want that."   
"What about Gamora?" Drax asked.  
"Let's just hope she's safe." Rocket answered.  
Out of all of the guys, Groot seemed to be taking it the hardest.  
"I am Groot." he said sadly.  
"I'm sorry, buddy." Rocket began. "He's gone."  
Groot didn't want to believe Rocket. He wanted his friend back.  
"I am Groot." he said.  
"I'm gonna miss him too, but there's nothing we can do about it!" Rocket said.  
There was a short moment of silence and then Groot took a look at his own wooden hands. Within the next second, his hands started to glow. Rocket and Drax were shocked at what they saw. Groot was always surprising them with his numerous abilities. Groot then kelt down beside Peter and placed one hand on his heart, and the other on his head. Drax and Rocket continued to watch in amazement.  
"What are you doing?" Rocket asked.  
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
The three of them stared a Peter's body.  
As they watched, Drax couldn't believe what he saw. Rocket's jaw dropped.  
"Son of a bitch." he said with a smile.

 

Gamora was still fighting Nebula, but their fight had taken them to a different area....an area that was more dangerous. The fight was getting very intense. Nebula had improved her fighting techniques and was a real challenge to Gamora. Nebula eventually caught Gamora off guard and attacked her. Gamora's sword was knocked out of her hand and fell over the edge. Nebula prepared to attack her sister, but soon an explosion was heard and the entire ship shook. Gamora kicked her sister and quickly got up. More explosions happened from afar and Nebula began to worry as she looked out the window and saw broken pieces of the ship float out in space. The ship started to lean and the two sisters fell over. Gamora held onto a metal bar while a few feet away, Nebula was holding onto a chain. They pulled themselves back up and continued to fight. Gamora then knocked out Nebula. She picked up Nebula's sword and prepared to end her.

Then, a memory came to her. The two sisters were little girls and in training. Gamora went through the training course without a scratch. Nebula finished behind her, but had injured her leg. Gamora saw and went to help her.  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
"Leave me alone! I'm fine!" Nebula answered in anger.  
Thanos then went up to them.  
"Gamora!" he began. "You know not to turn around during the course! That is a sign of weakness!....Nebula! Work harder next time! Maybe you will one day be as skilled as your sister!"  
"Yes sir." the two sisters said as their father walked away.  
Gamora then looked at Nebula and felt bad for her.

Years later, Gamora was at the perfect opportunity to end Nebula, but couldn't do it. She then put the sword down and stared at Nebula.   
"You have caused me so much pain and sorrow, but despite all of that, I can't kill my sister." she said under her breath.  
Gamora turned around and walked away.

 More explosions happened from the far end of the ship and Gamora had nowhere else to go. The ship shook and she tried to hold on and not fall. As she looked around, she realized that this could be the end for her. The ship was being destroyed and there was no way out. At that moment, Gamora thought about Peter. She loved him so much and wished she could have him there beside her. Gamora missed his smile and the way he always made her laugh. She then started to hear his voice singing.  
"Just a small town girl,  
Livin' in a lonely world,  
She took the midnight train going anywhere," his voice sang.  
Gamora watched as the ship fell apart around her.  
"Just a city boy,  
Born and raised in south Detroit,  
He took the midnight train going anywhere," she sang softly.  
The ship continued to break and Gamora prepared for the end. She then heard Peter's voice again.  
"A singer in a smokey room," his voice sang.  
Gamora then turned around and saw far across the distruction, a figure coming through the smoke. She became curious and started to walk towards the figure.  
"The smell of wine and cheap perfume," she sang.  
As she got closer to the figure, she started to smile in disbelief. Could it be....?  
"For a smile they can share the night,  
It goes on and on and on and on!" they both sang.  
Suddenly, Peter appeared and they ran to each other. Gamora hugged him and cried tears of joy. Peter was alive and holding her in his arms. He kissed her and hugged her again.   
"Please don't ever leave me again." Gamora said as she hugged him.  
"I promise." Peter said.

They heard another explosion, but this time it was closer.  
"We have to get out of here!" Peter said as he grabbed her hand and led her to another area of the ship.  
"There's nowhere else to go." Gamora said.  
Peter then pulled out his space mask.  
"You're going to need this." he told her.  
Gamora was confused.  
"Why?" she asked.  
Peter then pointed below them and saw an opening to outer space.  
"No! We can't! We'll die!" she said.  
"Then we'll die together." Peter told her.  
Gamora thought about it, but she was secretly scared on the inside because she thought of the last time she was floating in space.  
"Gamora?" Peter began. "Do you trust me?"  
"Yes." she answered.  
"Do you trust that I would take care of you for better or for worse?, In sickness and in health?, For rich or for poor? Always, until the end of time?" Peter asked as he looked her in the eyes and started to cry.  
Gamora started to cry as well.  
"Yes." she said.  
She then put on the space mask, grabbed his hand and they both jumped. As soon as they fell into outer space, the Milano showed up and they fell through the top of the ship.  
They landed in the living area of the ship and Gamora took off the space mask. Her and Peter hugged each other and smiled. They made it. Peter then kissed her.  
"I love you." he said.  
"I love you too." Gamora said back.  
They then continued to kiss. The guys were also in the room and Drax smiled. Groot looked over at Rocket who was piloting the Milano.  
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
"Shut up, man! I'm not crying." Rocket began. "I'm sweating through my eyes!"  
Peter and Gamora stopped kissing for a moment.  
"Now, we have to find out if you're pregnant or not." Peter told her as he smiled.  
Gamora smiled at him and moved her fingers through his hair.  
"Wether I'm Pregnant or not, I will still love you the same."she said to him. The two of them smiled at each other and continued kissing.


	12. The Joys of Vodka and a Mixtape

Two weeks later, the Guardians were aboard the Milano and traveling through space. Peter and Gamora were anxiously waiting beside the call monitor in hopes that they would recieve a video call from Nova Prime about Gamora's bio-scan. A few days before, Gamora's usual feeling had stopped all of a sudden and they wanted to know if that was normal for her species.

Gamora took a seat on Peter's lap and gave him a hug.   
"Are you ok?" Peter asked her.  
"I hope so." Gamora said as she held his hand.  
Soon, the monitor came on and it was Nova Prime.  
"Hello, Gamora. Mr. Quill." she said.  
"Hey." they both said back.  
"After we ran a few tests at the headquarters, we discovered that you are not pregnant, though the symptoms seemed similar." Nova Prime said.  
"Then what was wrong with me?" Gamora asked.  
"What you went through was perfectly normal." Nova Prime began. "You see, your race, the Zen-Whoberi, tend to have a longer life expectancy than humans or humanoids. While human females become able to reproduce at young ages, Zen-Whoberi females become able to reproduce around your age. During the process, you start to feel sick, but want to consume many foods. It's perfectly normal and the process lasts only a few days. I'm pretty sure that now, you're feeling normal and the symptoms have stopped."  
"Yes. They stopped a few days ago." Gamora explained.  
"Well, this means that you are now able to reproduce." said Nova Prime.  
Peter was dying to ask a question.  
"Um, I was wondering, if she does decide to have a kid, how would it be born?" he asked.  
"The Zen-Whoberi give birth just as humans and humanoids do." Nova Prime explained.  
Peter then sighed in relief. Gamora smiled at him.  
"Do you have any other questions?" Nova Prime asked.  
"No, thank you. That will be all." Gamora answered.  
The call then ended and the monitor turned off.

Gamora and Peter then got up and Peter was about to walk out the room. Gamora noticed something was bothering him.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
Peter turned around and looked at her.  
"I was kinda hoping....you'd be pregnant." he admitted.  
Gamora smiled and gently kissed him on the lips.  
"Really?" she began. "And why is that?"  
She grabbed his hand and they started to walk out the door.  
"Well...." Peter began. "I was kinda starting to like the idea of starting a family with you. I know you said you always wanted one."  
Gamora smiled at him as they entered the main room of the Milano.  
"Start a family?" she began. "We already have one!"   
They both then looked in front of them and saw Drax trying to separate Rocket and Groot. They were both holding onto the remote and fighting over who should get to watch the tv. Drax was getting frustrated.  
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
"That's some freaking bull!" Rocket began. "You had the tv for hours yesterday!" 

Gamora and Peter laughed a little as they watched their friends argue over the remote.  
"Yeah, but I was kinda hoping for something a little cuter to be running around." Peter began.   
Gamora laughed and looked at him.   
"You must really want a kid." she said.  
"Yeah, I do." Peter began with a smile. "Imagine having a beautiful daughter that looked just like you....and yeah, she could have a few of my flawless features as well. I mean c'mon. Look at us. You know we'd make a good looking kid."   
Gamora smiled and he put his arms around her.  
"That actually doesn't sound too bad." she said.  
The two of them started to kiss as they held their arms around each other.

"Ugh, Gross! C'mon you guys!" Rocket began. "At least get a freaking room!"   
Peter and Gamora stopped kissing for a moment and looked at each other with a smile. They knew what the other was thinking.  
"Do we have vodka?" Peter asked.  
"We do....I'm guessing you have your mix tape." Gamora said to him in a flirtatious voice.  
"Of course." Peter answered as he flirted back.  
Gamora then let go of him.   
"I'll go get the vodka." she said with a smile as she walked away.  
Peter then looked at the guys.  
"Umm, I'll be back later." he began. "Maybe in about an hour?"  
"Two hours!" Gamora's voice yelled from far away.  
"Two hours!" Peter said to the guys and hurried to Gamora.  
Rocket shook his head and tried to stop them, but Peter quickly closed the door to a bunker.  
"Quill!" Rocket yelled as he banged on the door. "C'mon, you guys! I didn't mean now! At least wait until everyone's asleep! Quill! I know you hear me! You better be protected! If she gets knocked up, I'm blaming you! We don't need a crying baby around here! Quill! Are you listening?....Quill!!!!"

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to all of the readers of this story. I was nervous about putting my fanfiction online for the first time, but I'm so glad I did. I appreciate evryone's enthusiasm and it has encouraged me to write more fanfics on this site. :)  
> ____________________________________________________________________  
> Song Credits:  
> Chapter 1  
> "Hooked on a Feeling"- Blue Swede  
> "I'm Not in Love"- 10cc  
> Chapter 4  
> "O-o-h Child"- The Five Stairsteps  
> Chapter 9  
> "I Want You Back"- The Jackson 5  
> Chapter 10  
> "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)"- Michael Jackson  
> "O-o-h Child (Reprise)"- The Five Stairsteps  
> Chapter 11  
> "Don't Stop Believing"- Journey  
> ____________________________________________________________________  
> ****Be sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think! Guests are also more than welcome to comment. :)****


End file.
